Voodoo
using a Voodoo Doll]] Voodoo is a old form of magical practice used by a number of witches. Their origins remain unknown but have shown to be used by witches 400 years ago. They are most commonly found used by those of the French Quarter Coven. Description In a similar way to Representational Magic, Voodoo uses sympathetic magic to harm the enemy by means of dolls and poppets that are broken or scarred with the intent to pass the same things about the people represented by poppets. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In Disturbing Behavior, the soothsayer, Gloria was said to practice "old-school" Voodoo using a concoction of herbs to extract information from Stefan's mind. Her knowledge of voodoo allowed her to decelerate her aging such that she was over 90 years old yet looked like she was in her 40s. Season Four In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, the Salvatore brothers met a New Orleans witch, Nandi LaMarche, who similarly slowed down her aging, possibly through Voodoo as well. Throughout The Original Series Season One In Tangled Up In Blue, the witch Katie runs a shop called Jardin Gris voodoo shop, described by the witch and tourists guide Sabine Laurent (possessed by Celeste Dubois) as her favorite store where tourists can take a hex or a love potion. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sabine, revealed to be powerful witch Céleste Dubois, uses a Voodoo Doll filled with blood with the intent to alter the outcome of the Harvest, bringing to life three witches of her choice (Papa Tunde, Bastianna and Genevieve) rather than the Harvest Girls Abigail, Cassie, Monique and Davina. Season Two In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Marcel was said that the Human Faction used a pair of Cursed Shackles in order to subdue a coven of witches known as the Voodoo Queens. In Fire with Fire, it was revealed that the wolf elder, Mary Dumas was acquainted with a Voodoo Queen when she was younger that taught her to burn Solomon's Seal and Snapdragon to produce magic detecting smoke. Spells and Rituals *'Gloria's Information Gathering Ritual:' The spell allows the witch to establish a connection between them and the target's essence through their blood. A concoction of various herbs is then spread onto the witch's palms and upon physical contact, the witch will receive the information they seek from their victim's memories through visions. ** Requirements: Ring of candles, Assorted herbs (Witch hazel, Diviner's sage, Vervain etc.), Physical contact with target, Target constantly bleeding ** Used by: Gloria used this spell on Stefan in conjunction with a Paralysis spell to gather more information on Elena. Known Practitioners *Gloria † *Nandi LaMarche (possibly) *Voodoo Queens † :*† indicates deceased Trivia *The city of New Orleans is the birthplace of . *Gloria was from Chicago and is currently the only non-New Orleans witch to use Voodoo. **This is also the only time Voodoo is seen in the Vampire Diaries series. *Voodoo is the magical practice that relies most heavily on Herbs. *Unlike popular beliefs and urban legends that paint the voodoo as black magic, voodoo is actually a real set of religious beliefs that mix elements of African spirituality with Christianity and European witchcraft. *Voodoo is one of the many branches of witchcraft practiced by the witch covens in New Orleans. *''Voodoo Child'' is the name of fourth season episode of . See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Supernatural